


Morning Coffee

by vodkaalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaalec/pseuds/vodkaalec
Summary: Izzy is a great girlfriend and Clary feels pretty lucky





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:30am right now and I should be asleep but the new Malec trailer reignited my love for Shadowhunters and so I wrote this to ease myself back into writing fic because it's been a little while. Plus this idea just came to me and I felt compelled to write it at this ungodly hour.
> 
> Title is taken from the song Morning Coffee by Sleeping Lion.

When Clary woke up that morning, it was to sunlight pouring into the room and an empty bed. She only discovered the second part because in her still mostly asleep state she had turned to curl up next to Izzy and thrown her arm out over Izzy’s side only to find that Izzy was, in fact, not there.

The next thing that Clary registered was the smell of coffee which made her much more alert and she pulled herself up into a sitting position, stifling a yawn against the back of her hand as she tried to locate the source of that heavenly smell. One look to her left was all she needed to see a steaming cup of coffee and a note sitting beside it. She leaned over to pick up the note, unable to stop the soft smile that crept over her face when she read what her girlfriend had written.

_You looked sooo adorable sleeping I didn’t want to wake you!_

_Kick butt in class today and I’ll see you tonight!_ _Love you!_

_xo Iz <3_

Checking the time on her phone told Clary that the time was 9am which meant that Izzy must’ve only just left for her own class. Usually Clary was at least awake if not up so that she could say goodbye considering they both don’t get back to the apartment until early evening. Last night, however, she had been stressing out over an assignment and hadn’t gone to bed until 3am when she’d officially been too tired to focus and had called it quits. She was not surprised she’d wound up sleeping in later.

Clary took a sip of the coffee that Izzy had left and settled back against the pillows. She watched as the early morning sun filled the room with a golden light and her heart felt full. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand, opened her message thread with Izzy, and sent her a simple but heartfelt message that she knew Izzy would understand as the thanks that Clary was trying to convey.

**9:10am**

**To Izzy:** I love you  <3

**9:13am**

**From Izzy:** You’re welcome Fray ;) I love you too  <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will also be posted over on my tumblr: pavaorganas


End file.
